Looking Back
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: There are so many things that never leave you.


**Looking Back**

(Tori's POV)

"Hey! Wow! Look at this!" I pulled something out of the shelf, dust scattering everywhere as I pulled it out of the shelf.

André looked up from his phone, "Hm?"

"It's our senior year yearbook!"

"Sweet!"

"Yeah, you know when I think I about it I never took the chance to see how we became national pop stars," I say to my husband.

André nods, "Yep. Work has been filling up our schedule so much that we never got the chance to relax and look back at memories."

"Hey wanna look through it?" I asked excitedly.

André said with an encouraging smile, "Yeah sure."

"Yay!" I bring the book with me as I sit down next leaning my body closer to him. I opened the first page excitedly and in Hollywood Arts school colors, red and white (I actually don't know. I just kinda made it up because it never said so in the show) it reads, "Hollywood Arts High School 2011-2012." I flip though all the boring stuff at the beginning until I came across the staff members.

"Now, where is Erwin Sikowitz..."

André points at his photo, "There!"

We laughed, almost forgetting his baldness. But despite that he was our favorite teacher.

I flipped some more and then found one of the most interesting pages, "Oh wow! Look an entire 5 pages of Hollywood Arts' greatest accomplishments!"

"Well shouldn't it be more than 5 pages considering how high level of a school HA is?"

"Yeah I guess. But who cares- OH MY GOD! It's me!" I pointed at the photo of me on the stage, "It was the performance I had at the Platinum Awards! See?!"

André looked closer and added, "Wow! You're on the HA greatest accomplishments!"

"I can't believe it! It's amazing! But you know what's even better?"

André gives a curious look, "What?"

I snuggled closer to him, "It was when 2 days later after the performance we got back together after we broke up."

André chuckled, "And that same night we got back together, I took your virginity."

I blushed and then stopped snuggling next to him, "André..."

He chuckles and kisses my cheek, "Hey it was a good memory." (Yes this is a reference to my other fanfic)

I smiled yeah. I was really happy that me and André are still together and also-despite how embarrassing-I was glad he was my first.

I continued flipping through the book, "Hey look! It's the "Cute Couples" page."

"They have that?"

"Well a lot of kids in HA dated. Hey look it's me and you."

I pointed at a picture of me and André, his arm wrapped around my waist while I was leaning against him.

"Oh yeah! I was wondering why the Yearbook club was asking us for a picture that day."

"Wow so many memories- Oh my god look! It's a picture of Jade and Beck at the Full Moon Jam when they got back together."

"Oh yeah by the way, Beck told me Jade put one of the yearbook club members in the hospital for taking the picture."

"Why?"

"Because look," he points at the picture, "it's a picture of Jade and Beck kissing."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Let's just say Jade doesn't want pics of herself and Beck making out in a yearbook."

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement, "though a picture of me and you making out wouldn't have been bad either, André."

He chuckled and kisses me.

We continued looking through the yearbook. All the musicals, concerts, films, etc. we did all featured in it. We laughed and read together, while André kept mentioning days we had sex on the same day as a photo was taken. All the memories I cherished still found in this one book. We came to the last page and then closed it.

Sighing I said, "Those times were great."

"Yeah...Oh my god I completely forgot!" André exclaims, running upstairs into the attic. I gave him a confused look and then he came back with 2 jackets...wait...those jackets are so familiar- Their our Letterman Jackets!

Dré handed me mine and I stared in awe, "Oh my god! I almost forgot about this!"

André laughed, "Yeah."

I looked all over it. The patches of all my accomplishments, my maiden name, Vega, written on the back of it and my name sewed on the top right side. I tried it on, and instantly felt young again. It was a little tight but that didn't matter. André put his on as well and we both continued remembering all our past just from this vey jacket.

"This takes me back so long." I exclaimed.

Dré adds, "Yeah, it really does."

I snuggled myself closer to my husband and we sighed.

"I'll never forget my years at that school."

"Neither will I."

I looked up at him, kissing him. It started off sweet and gentle but then turned into making out and soon André was on top of me and a battle against tongues made the decision that I lose and Dré gets dominance. We break away and got a chance to catch our breath, looking into his eyes filled with naughty ideas.

"So you want to relive 2 days after Platinum Awards, André?" I teased.

"I don't think you need me to say anything to answer that question, Tori."

I giggled and kissed him.


End file.
